


表裡不一

by snacksnake



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 動作上：mVmD思想上：mDmV維吉爾女裝癖注意某天，但丁的求知慾前所未有的高。





	表裡不一

「欸老哥，教我同行者。」  
維吉爾放下手中的書，有點詫異地看向胞弟。  
「怎麼突然想要學這個？」  
只穿著一件背心的但丁聳聳肩，肌肉從肩帶下鼓脹起來，然後又消失在皮膚下。  
「只是覺得很方便而已，可以讓同行者出去買東西，我就不用動了。」也可以讓自己和同行者的屌都塞進維吉爾漂亮的屁眼中，看維吉爾哭叫著高潮的樣子。  
維吉爾笑了起來，他輕輕搖搖頭。  
「同行者和本體不能距離太遠，而且也沒辦法完成像上街買東西這樣需要複雜思考的事情。」  
「所以同行者只是聽命行事？」  
維吉爾點點頭。  
「而且只能是較為簡單的命令，例如：攻擊惡魔、保護本體一類的。」  
所以幹維吉爾應該算在內，這加強了但丁的學習慾。  
維吉爾看著但丁期待的表情，實在不忍心繼續潑他冷水。  
「而且，叫喚出同行者對本體而言其實是一件很危險的事情。第一點：魔力會被大量而且持續性的消耗、第二點：在本體也有動作的情況下，要分神在同行者身上很消耗精神、最後：當同行者回歸後，同行者身上所受到的傷害也會回歸到本體身上。」  
哇歐！雙倍快感。  
「所以你叫出同行者的時候多半都是你需要休息。」  
「是的」維吉爾露出笑容，來自於在戰場上弟弟依然有注意到自己。  
「我的復原方式和你不一樣，我需要更長的時間並集中精神才可以復原。」  
「那你就別老是衝這麼前面啊，讓我去擋不好嗎？」但丁腦中的黃色廢料暫時停住了，他口氣不佳的抱怨著。  
「但是看著你受傷會讓我更難過。」  
但丁看著維吉爾臉不紅氣不喘的說完這句話，感覺到一股血氣上衝。  
該死，這傢伙真的很會說這種話。  
「你受傷……我也會難過啊……」但丁囁嚅的說，他甚至不知道維吉爾聽到他後半段的話沒有。  
但是應該有吧，因為維吉爾放下書，湊過來親他。  
維吉爾吻的很用力，幾乎要把但丁壓在沙發上。  
「嗯……」話說今天是星期幾？星期三嗎？  
維吉爾的腿頂到了但丁的跨間，手也順著背心的下襬摸進去，在飽滿的腹肌和胸肌上揉捏。  
維吉爾的屌比自己大，但是他的肌肉可是比維吉爾大，而且兩個比起來可是肌肉實用多了。  
但丁摸到兄長的長腿，又順著曲線找到圓渾的臀部，然後是跨下的巨物。  
好吧，好吧，他承認，這個時候有根巨屌真的比較實用……但也只有這個時候！  
但丁口乾舌燥的從維吉爾口中想要汲取更多，一面熟門熟路的剝掉了維吉爾的上衣和褲子。  
老天，他的下面熱的要著火了，等等他幹維吉爾的時候一定要記得在後面塞一個震動跳蛋。  
維吉爾的褲子被主人踢到一邊，但丁後悔的盯著維吉爾身上的女用白色吊帶襪和蕾絲馬甲，看起來還是一套的，那條內褲幾乎已經要被底下的東西撐破了。但丁很後悔，進度太快了，他真的會渴死。  
但丁沒搞懂維吉爾到底哪來的變態嗜好喜歡穿女用內衣，而且還是天天穿，顯然今天穿的是性感清純派，但丁還記得上次維吉爾穿的是帶著草莓印花的棉質內褲。  
那根陰莖把草莓圖案給撐到變形的畫面實在讓但丁的嘴角憋不住。  
但丁的褲子也被維吉爾脫掉了，陰莖立刻就彈跳出來，和他的堂哥打招呼。  
維吉爾把自己的陰莖從內褲裡掏出來，和但丁的靠在一起套弄。  
「抱歉，今天不讓你，你真的太可愛了。」維吉爾開始前後搖晃腰部，喘著氣說。  
「今天是星期三。」但丁提醒。  
「是星期四。」微吉爾笑著往牆上一點，但丁看到月曆上印著大大的星期四，嘆了一口氣。  
維吉爾輕吻一下但丁，安撫著：「明天我可以讓你去野外玩。」  
「成交。」

但丁被維吉爾的動作頂的搖搖晃晃，幾乎要從沙發上掉下去。  
維吉爾抓住他的腿，每一次退開之後又用力往回拉，讓陰莖可以再次頂到最深處。  
「嗯啊……快……再快……」  
和維吉爾作愛有點折磨，他不像自己是又快又猛的打樁式，能讓維吉爾哭叫著高潮。維吉爾更喜歡用他的陰莖，一吋一吋的輾過腸道的每一個地方，像是君王在巡視領土，一點一點的快感緩慢的累積起來，像螞蟻似的嚙咬，但是仍然達不到頂點。  
「維吉爾……快點……快……」  
但丁扭動腰身想要更多，哀求著身上的兄長。  
維吉爾今天也難得的決定放但丁一馬。他把但丁兩條健壯的腿架到肩膀上，策馬巡視他的最後幾里領地……

整理完的兩人，又坐回沙發上。但丁閉著眼，滿足的靠在維吉爾的肩膀上。總的來說，維吉爾的技術還是非常好的。  
維吉爾又看起了書，翻回書籤夾著的那一頁，看了幾行之後突然想起什麼的「啊」了一聲。  
但丁抬起眉毛，張開眼看著維吉爾。  
「最後一點，同行者這個能力是基於閻魔刀的能力而來的。」  
但丁完全忘了這本來是今日的代辦事項，愣了一下才想起最一開始兩人在作什麼。  
「所以我是永遠學不會了。」  
「你可以發掘叛逆的其他功能。」維吉爾安慰道。  
但丁點點頭，看到維吉爾仍然微笑的看著自己。  
「怎麼了？」  
「所以，想要用同行者來上我是不可能的哦。」  
但丁的臉瞬間炸紅。  
「才沒有這樣想！」


End file.
